


When you say you need me, know I need you more

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Adommy - Fandom, Adommy Lambliff - Fandom, Celebrity Fanfiction
Genre: Adam Lambert and Tommy Kiss, Erotic, Erotica, Fluff, Guys kissing, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Short Story, Slash, Slash Fiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kiss me,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Touch me,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Love me,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Just don't date me,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Cause i'm still straight.</i>
</p><p>Tommy and Adam are rehearsing. Things get touchy feely after Adam explains some things when a curious Tommy asks a few questions.</p><p>
  <i>"Want me to demonstrate?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Yes, show me how."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you say you need me, know I need you more

"Quit it," Tommy protested, hiding his nose, behind his sleeve, "It tickles."

Adam twiddled his fingers, examining his nails. He shuffled closer, his hands ruffling Tommy's hair. "But your nose is so cute and squishy." Adam teased, his voice high pitched and endearing.  
Tommy made a whiney groan of complaint, ducking away from Adam's attention. Adam shifted his weight, his bright eyes still on Tommy. "You're looking pretty hot today." He complimented, gesturing to Tommy's slightly unshaven face. "Really rugged."

Tommy grimaced, shrugging, "Yeah." He self consciously reached up to his chin, feeling his skin prickle. He should shave soon. He ambled back to flank Adam's side, half heartedly holding the bass guitar.

Adam booped Tommy's nose again, making Tommy frown. "Adam."  
Adam chuckled, his laugh light and airy. He dipped his head in, catching Tommy's gaze. Almost automatically, Tommy closed his eyes, feeling Adam's lips press firmly to his. Flat and boring, the kiss felt the same. It did little, if nothing at all, to light the fire of arousal in Tommy's chest.

You know how you would be kissed on the forehead by a mom, dad or other parental figure as a kid?  
It made a glow of happiness blossom in your belly, but did little else.  
That hot person you had a crush on, if they did the exact same thing, the kiss would mean a heck of a lot more. That was the only way Tommy could explain how kissing Adam felt.  
He didn't actively seek it out, but didn't mind when it happened.

Or whatever.

Adam dove into the kiss, his tonguetip curling gently against Tommy's lower lip.  
Probing into Tommy's mouth, Adam deepened the kiss, a scatter of tingles swarming down Tommy's throat at the touch.  
Tommy practiced the routine so often, it felt normal. Adam drew away a few inches, his breath still flooding passed Tommy's parted lips. Adam studied him for a few heart beats, his eyes thoughtful.

"... Adam?" Tommy blinked, shifting uncertainly. A tendril of that dumb little cloud of doubt, the one where Tommy started thinking, _'Maybe Adam might make me gay',_ began worming under Tommy's skin again. It didn't happen often, but when it did, Tommy had a hard time convincing himself he really was straight. Adam ran a hand through his hair, his fingernails grazing Tommy's scalp.

"Nothing." Adam murmured, his glittering, gray blue eyes still tracing Tommy's face.  
Tommy felt Adam's hand drop down, inching back around Tommy to cup his rump.


End file.
